<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Promise by Fibi94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037760">A Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94'>Fibi94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't Cry My Dear [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Stabbing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't Cry My Dear [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’ll never forget the way the blade slipped inside, she’ll never forget the way he tried to hide the small gasp that left his lips, the one she knows he tried so very hard to hide as she pushed the blade deeper, the laugh that left his lips as she helplessly did what he had asked. She woke up again with that laugh ringing in her ears, his hands were quick to wrap around her shoulders, to pull her closer, his heart is beating strongly under her ear.</p>
<p>“Want to tell me what is it?” he asks, his voice groggy from sleep, she feels terrible waking him up, he has been getting even less sleep than her lately. “Same.” she says trying to almost hide from view by pushing even harder against his skin.</p>
<p>Harry pulls back, his hands move to her arms to push her back a little, “Macy, please look at me.” he says, she takes a deep breath before looking up “I’m here, I’m alright.” he says.</p>
<p>“I stabbed you.”</p>
<p>“You saved me.” Macy shakes her head, she knows that, she knows that she did what had to be done and everything but she still finds herself unable to let go.</p>
<p>“Macy what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Promise me you’ll never ask me to do something like that again.”</p>
<p>“I promise.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>